


Nightmares

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: Host and Mal [6]
Category: Markiplier Egos
Genre: Blood, Child Abuse, M/M, Murder, Nightmares, Quill is ~messy~, Violence, but i dont think its graphic?, cause the no eyes thing, lemme know if I need to update that or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Quill has a nightmare of memories.
Relationships: The Host/Malik
Series: Host and Mal [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745464
Kudos: 3





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still thinking about them. All day every day. Quill is Host and Alaric is Author.

“It’s okay, kid.” His brother was always so warm, his hugs so tight, safe from everything else. “It’s alright, you’re alright.” 

Alaric didn’t feel alright. His eye burned, a radiating pain from where his mother had struck him, a bruise just beginning to form. It wasn’t the first, and it wasn’t going to be the last, but he had his brother. 

“It’s alright...” A second voice joined the first, and Alaric sniffled, doing his best not to cry. The twins settled in the dark room, where they were supposed to be asleep, arms wrapped tight around the smaller of the three brothers. Their sister was still awake, out in the living room, only by virtue of having not angered their mother in some way that day. 

“I don’t wanna be here anymore.” Alaric whispered into RJ’s chest, and he sighed softly, hugging him just a bit tighter, Alaric ignoring the way his ribs flared up in pain from it, instead chosing to focus on the warmth of it, clinging right back as CJ hummed to the two of them quietly. 

“We can get out of here one day. We’re going to get you out, I promise.” RJ whispered back, and Alaric clung to it. 

* * *

Lies. Lies, they lied to him. 

They left him behind. 

Alaric was older. Bigger now, taller than his brother, something that he had grinned at before CJ and RJ left. 

He was alone. Alone with _her_ , left behind by the only people that had taken care of him, the only people that had _promised_ him that they would get him out, that they would _save_ him from this. 

But they hadn’t. 

A week they had left, the same as his sister, they left him behind and hadn’t looked back. 

There was something about that that burned, a rage lighting in his soul that wouldn’t go out. It would burn, tearing apart any other emotion down to just his anger. He stared at his hands, bunched into his lap, ragged jeans held tight, knuckles going white. 

That fire wasn’t going to go out for awhile, was it? 

Alaric laughed quietly to himself, shaking his head. God, this was just perfect wasn’t it? He had _trusted_ them, he had, and they _left him behind_ like this. 

His eyes tracked to the corner, and old beat up baseball bat sitting in the corner. It was from years and years before, already old when they had gotten it, the wood splintering in places, covered in dirt and grass stains from children before who used the bat to it’s fullest before tossing it out for them to find. 

And a plan began to form. 

And when his mother came in to find him for dinner, she was met with a sickening crack of a bat, skull cracking under the force of it, and Alaric stood over her and grinned, blood joining the myriad of stains along the bat, and Alaric just grinned, raising the bat above his head once more-

* * *

Quill shot up out of bed, blood dripping down his face, already soaked through the bandages, which slid down his nose, revealing the mess underneath. His chest heaved, hand shaking as he forced his Sight, just for a moment, confirming where he was

“Quill?” He didn’t turn, as Mal sat up next to him, rubbing the exhaustion from his eyes quietly, and Quill let out a breath. Mal. Mal wasn’t there. “Are you alright?” 

“Just... nightmare.” Quill mumbled, and Mal nodded slightly. 

“Not surprised. You’re... you’re covered in blood, bud.” Mal shifted, knee walking off the bed behind Quill before grabbing hold of one of aer hands, drugging aer up out of bed. Quill stumbled, leaning against Mal as the dizziness hit, and Mal hummed, wrapping his arm around Quill carefully, holding him up. “C’mon. Let’s get you cleaned up, then we can talk if you want.” 

Quill nodded slightly, following Mal out of the room in shuffling steps, clinging onto him, having no plans of telling him anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. So. Anyways.


End file.
